c Camping With the GW Boys
by ms.maxwell
Summary: Enjoy!! Read and Review!


This is something I thought of right away that I thought, gee to write or not to write?Duh!!!! Write!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing..*cries* who could I let that happen..

# Camping With the GW Boys

"Bugs!!!" screamed Duo, "I HATE BUGS!!" 

"Chill Out Maxwell!" screamed Wu Fei.(Since when does Wu Fei say chill outyou ask? Since he started appearing in my fics!)

"They get stuck in my hair, get you all itchy, land on your food," continued Duo.

"Look Duo this is an excuse to stay away from the girls, cooperate or else!" said Heero.

"Or else what?" questioned Duo.

Heero points a gun to Duo's head.Just then Quatre ran away sobbing, yelling "Why can't we all get along?"

Everyone looks at Trowa.

"I'm not going after him," said Trowa.

"Weakling won't go after Winner," said Wu Fei.

"Why don't you go after him?" said Trowa as smooth as possible.

"Have you lost your mind!!!" said Wu Fei pulling his hair out running up out the door.

The last three sane remaining Gundam Boys finished packing up.

The most amazing thing happened (you won't guess what it is) the authoress (that's me!) inserted herself into this fic. (told ya you wouldn't guess!)

The last 3 poor gundam boys run by climbing up the chiminey,(duo) jumping of the roof, (heero) and walking across the electric cables out the window. (trowa)

The authoress looks around blinking. Quatre ran back in the house, took one look at the ms.maxwell (me) and ran back out running over Wu Fei. 

"Baka, Winner!!" yelled Wu Fei.

"Wu Fei you know why everyone is running?" asked ms. (also me)

"eep!" Wu Fei ran away also.

Ms got mad and started typing on the com and 5 gundam boys were brought to her (sobbing) by giant green fire hands.

"Come on boys, I've been so sweet to you lately," said ms smiling.

The boys just stared at her sobbing.

"Good it's settled then!" said ms smiling hugging them all at once. (I love being an author! ^_^ )

~~Later that day~~

"OK in the car, I'm driving!" yelled ms.

"Not fair weak onna gets to drive," complained Wufei, "I want justice!"

Wu Fei gets knocked out by a countless flying coconut.

"Why did you do that for," asked Duo.

"I didn't, honest!" said ms, "Look over there a bunch of Amazon Warriors? I didn't incluse Amazon Warriors!"

  
"I did," said Heero.

"Heero stop hacking into my computer!!! Or else!" screamed ms.

"Or else what?" asked Heero.

"No Heero, you asked a forbidden question, I can't watch!" Quatre then covered his face and ran into the car.

"Or else this will happen!" said ms, and Heero's Gundam was then completely totaled and teleported infront of Heero. 

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" cried Heero.

"I will change it back if you stop promise to stop hacking," said ms.

Heero nodded and watched as the Gundam was all better. 

"I'm driving!" said ms jumping in the driver's seat.

Everyone gets into the car and really quickly put on their seat belts.

Ms went at the speed limit until they reached the turnpike.

"Hold on boys!!!" yelled ms as she accelerated to 90mph.

"This isn't that fast!" she complained.

All of a sudden the car could go as high a 250 mph.

"Boy do I love these author powers!" said ms as she accelerated to 250mph.

"ms put on the station to 100.3," asked Duo. 

Ms changed the station. "The music of the devil!!" said Quatre sobbing.

Quatre hands ms a cd.

"Barney?" asked ms.

"Please?" Quaytre gives her the puppy dog face.

"Fine! If you promise never to give me that face it scares me!" said ms putting on the cd. (You're all asking, why am I soooo mean to Quatre?Because I needed someone!)  
  


Quatre starts singing all the songs.

"That's it!" yelled Wu Fei who leaned forward to the front of the car took the cd out and through it out the window.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Quatre started crying.

"Are we there yet?" asked Duo again, just like he's been asking for the last 5 million times!

"No" yelled Heero!

"I'm hungry," complained Duo.

Ms swerved into an exit barely making it and pulledinto the parking of Denny's.

~~At the Table~~

"Ms, Heero threw food at me," complained Quatre.

"I'm not your mother!!!" yelled ms.

Quatre ran to the bathroom sobbing.

~~After lunch walking to the car~~  
  


(You'll never guess what's about to happen!)

A piece of the barney cd with barney's face on it came flying in the wind and hit Quatre in the eye and got stuck there. (eeeeeewwwwww ***shudders*** told ya you'd never guess)

Quatre ran in the direction of the camp yelling.

"I bet you 10 bucks Winner will get there before us," said Wu Fei.

"You're on," said Trowa. 

I know it sucked! But there will be a part 2 and it might be better……might.


End file.
